It's Only Just Begun
by DancingRaindrops
Summary: In the moments following the Battle of Hogwarts, Ron and Hermione come to terms with one another and their relationship. One-shot.


A/N: Hi, everyone! :) Well, I've been on a semi-hiatus for a couple months, but I'm back now, and in the absolutely fabulous HP fandom this time. :P I've missed FF! *hugs everyone* I hope my first venture into Harry Potter isn't _too _bad...if it is, don't tell me, okay? xD Just kidding. Let me know everything, I need to improve dramatically. :P A very warm thank you to dear **Emma **for betaing this for me, along with brainstorming and encouraging me along the very short way. xD And...

HAPPY BELATED BIRTHDAY TO MY DEAREST ABBEBI! I know you've already read this on tumblr, dearest, but it's really not my fault FF was so problematic. :P Here it is "officially," though! I love you, I love you, I love you, and happy April. ;) Hope you enjoy!

**It's Only Just Begun**

It was over.

At last the final battle had concluded, the long years of fighting and shadows were at an end. Voldemort, a name she could now pronounce without a shade of fear in her voice, had been killed by his own curse, thwarted for the last time by the Boy Who Lived. All was well.

And yet, in the immediate aftermath of triumph, the happiness seemed more forced than instinctive, and she ran toward the hero with the undeniable feeling that something was missing.

She was among the first to congratulate Harry, the first to hug him and exclaim for all to hear that at long last, the enemy was defeated. Yet her cries were swallowed up in the deafening roar that ensued, the yells of victory filling the air and countless hands reaching out to Harry, pressing in until it became impossible to breathe.

"Need some air?" The words were shouted directly into her ear, yet barely comprehensible among the many voices clamouring for attention.

Hermione turned her head to find him waiting, a half-smile on his freckled face and an outstretched hand reaching for her, ready to brave the obstacles together as they had done so many times before.

She took Ron's hand gratefully, squeezing Harry's arm quickly before attempting to push her way through his many admirers. Hundreds of them continued to flood toward him, a sea of faces rushing past. Her fingers gripped Ron's as tightly as she could, slowly managing to reach the outskirts of the mob.

"We did it," Ron said incredulously as they passed the last few stragglers, trudging toward the castle itself now. "We did it, he's gone."

"I know." The thrill was still there, her heart beating erratically and her wand grasped tightly in her right hand. "It's - it's - "

Hermione looked over at him helplessly, trying to convey the feeling through a glance rather than words.

"It's mental," he finished simply, shaking his head. "Completely mental. And so many are...I mean, they're - " He took a deep breath, willing himself to go on. "They're like Fred."

She inhaled sharply, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to rise up. "Professor Lupin," she managed, "Tonks. And so many more."

A tear slid down his cheek at the mention of his brother, a tear that he wiped away hastily. "Well, at least...at least it was worth something, you know?"

"Right." Hermione smiled up at him softly, swallowing her emotions as well as she could. "They were heroes. All of them."

"Of course." Ron nodded to himself, almost a reassurance. "Heroes."

He seemed to realise then that their hands were still holding one another, a flicker in his eyes revealing his inner debate.

"Don't," she said automatically, just as his hand released hers and fell to his side. A faint tinge appeared on her cheeks, beneath the dirt of battle. The tips of his ears reddened in embarrassment, already regretting his actions.

"Ron - "

"Hermione - "

They both stopped immediately, looking to the other to continue. She cleared her throat awkwardly before steeling her nerves to say what had been in the back of her mind for the past few hours.

"Ron, about that - about that kiss," she forced herself to say, though her voice was trembling, "did you - I mean, what did it...did it mean anything to you?"

"Of course it did!" His astonished eyebrows disappeared into his hair. "Do you have any idea how bloody long I've been - "

He broke off abruptly, his gaze falling to his feet instead. She swallowed, a lump of anxiety rising in her throat.

"Ron, I - I don't know quite how to say this, but - "

He looked up for the briefest of seconds, a crooked smile on his face.

"I like you."

She blinked twice, trying to clear her momentary confusion.

"I'm sorry, what?"

Ron shifted from one foot to the other before speaking, awkwardly clearing his throat.

"Hermione, when I first saw you, I sort of thought you were barmy. It took me awhile to realise you were actually alright, and then...well, it took me even longer to figure out that you were sort of - that I sort of liked you."

"You - you liked me?" She could feel her breath quickening, her heart pumping louder. "When?"

"I dunno," he said simply, shrugging his shoulders. "I dunno when it started, but it's still going, and I don't think it's going to stop anytime soon."

Hermione drew in a shaky breath, trying to keep her voice from trembling. "And...what do you suppose you'll do about it?"

"Go out with me?" Ron offered, a nervous smile on his face. "I'm a bit of an idiot, but - "

"Oh, Ron, yes," she agreed as her eyes began to glisten with tears.

Ron looked confused, almost unsure of how to react. "Yes, you'll go out with me, or yes, I'm an idiot?"

"Both!" Hermione laughed, brushing her tears away with her hand at the same time. "You've always been an idiot, Ron."

He looked rather affronted at this, frowning. "Thanks."

She reached out and interlaced her fingers with his once more, his eyes meeting hers. "But that's just one of the wonderful things about you."

Ron grinned, pleased with himself at how things had turned out. Hermione leaned her head on his shoulder for a moment, watching with satisfaction as his ears reddened at her touch.

"I suppose we ought to go in now," she said eventually, realizing that they had been standing in front of the Great Hall for quite some time now.

"Right." He took a deep breath, pulling his wand out as she reached for the door.

"What are you doing?" She smiled at him, shaking her head at his bewildered expression. "No one's going to attack us anymore. The battle's over."

Ron scoffed, putting his wand back into his pocket. "Battle's over?" He looked back at her, a smirk beginning to form on his lips. "Between you and me, Hermione, I'd say it's only just begun."

She laughed in response, ducking her head to hide a grin as they walked in together. As he turned his head to glance at her with a smile, the rush of victory returned, and she had to suppress the urge to cheer.

There would be difficult times ahead, she knew. The Ministry had to be reformed, Hogwarts required extensive repairs, the wizarding world itself needed to heal.

But with Ronald Weasley by her side, Hermione knew that tomorrow would be better, day by day, no matter how it began. The future was bright.

A/N: Gosh, I'm really out of practice. xP But I hope you liked it anyway ;) First-timer at this HP thing, you know. :P I'm still shaking at the thought of it. Please do drop me a review, it would be ever so greatly appreciated :)


End file.
